NAVIDAD A LO KUROSAKI
by SIKKANDDA
Summary: ESTE ES UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA TODOS.. y mi granito de areana en los fics navideños.....QUE TANTA PACIENCIA PUEDE TENER ICHIGO CON LOS CONEJOS BLANCOS?..... aparentemente no la suficiente.


NAVIDAD A LO KUROSAKI

HOLAS A TODO, ESTE ES EL FIC NAVIDEÑO QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO, XD BASICAMENTE ES UN REGALO PARA TODOS USTEDES, SOBRE TODO PARA MIS QUERIDAS SALTAMONTES, Y AUN MAS PARA KRISTEL.

Sorry Kristel lamento que haya sido por las malas, pero tenias que leer mi fic, en parte esta hecho por ti porque te quiero ^0^… …. Ya sabes que mi manera de querer es única XD

Bleach no es mió, porque si lo fuera, Orihime hubiera muerto a manos de Ulquiorra o un menos se la hubiera comido. Disfruten el fic

Caminaban los amigos dentro del centro comercial, todos estaban emocionados por la próxima llegada de las fiestas, a pesar de que Japón no es un país cristiano, los sentimientos de esperanza y dicha son contagiosos, y llenaban de gozo a todos los chicos….. bueno a casi todos, había cierto pelinaranja que no estaba disfrutando la ida de compras, Rukia lo había hecho levantarse, lanzándole su colección de ladrillos "chappy" marca registrada y ahora estaba caminando con el seño aun mas fruncido, tanto que nadie, salvo Rukia, se animaba a hablarle.

-maldición quería seguir durmiendo- dijo llevándose la mano a la cara, aun no quería levantarse, era sábado y no tenia ánimos. De no ser porque la enana lo había literalmente lapidado dentro de bloques con cara de conejo no se hubiera levantado

-ahhhggg, que no hay nada que ese conejo no tenga?- grito haciendo que todos los demás chicos lo voltearan a ver

-que conejo kurosaki kun?- le pregunto su amiga pelimarron, tratando de hacer conversación con el shinigami.

-O…ri..hi…me…chan, yo te puedo decir de que conejo habla-gritaba Chizuru saltando directamente hacia la chica, pero un pie se interpuso entre la libidinosa e Inoue

-Chizuru cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso pervertida- era Tatsuki quien había dado el golpe, alejando a Chizuru por los menos 3 metros de su amiga.

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- todos voltearon a ver quien gritaba, y vieron a Rukia correr hacia el cinema y a Ichigo corriendo detrás de ella , el grito de la pelinegra lo había asustado, cuando la alcanzo no daba crédito a lo que veía, todo, LITERALMENTE TODO el cinema estaba lleno de blancos conejos, globos, calcomanías, botargas TODO, el cinema se había convertido en el mundo de ensueños de Rukia y la peor pesadilla de Ichigo, en luminiscentes letras gigantes se podía leer "CHAPPY SALVA LA NAVIDAD". Y, en la taquilla, se alcanzaba a divisar una fila que terminaba hasta la puerta del centro comercial.

El pelinaranja llego hasta donde estaba la enana mirando embobada la pancarta llena de blancos y deformes conejos, le puso la mano en el hombro y con voz firme le dijo

–ni lo sueñes enana no entraremos a ver esa bazofia de conejo-

Un aura maligna rodeo a la shinigami pelinegra quien encaro al shinigami sustituto, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero vio que los demás les estaban dando alcance y no le quedo de otra mas que reprimirse y comenzar a actuar.

-onegaiii onegaiiiii- comenzó a decir sollozando quedamente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos violetas.

-Kuchiki san que pasa?- pregunto Keigo casi llorando con ella

-oh! Keigo san, lamento que me veas en este estado tan indigno, pero en verdad, seria una dicha para mi entrar y ver la película de chappy, perdón por molestarlos- mas lagrimas falsas salían de los violetas ojos de la chica, se las quito con un gesto algo dramático antes de agregar –supongo que vendré otro día, solo espero que no anden pandilleros cerca, quien sabe lo que me podría pasar?-

-_ja la pregunta mas bien es, que le podría pasar a ellos?-_pensaba ichigo para el, hasta que una frase lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-ami también me gustaría ver la película- todos miraron a Tatsuki quien les regreso la mirada con el puño levantado

-alguien tiene algún problema con que me guste el conejo también?-

-si Tatsuki va, yo también voy- agrego Orohime

-YO QUIERO SENTARME AL LADO DE ORHIME CHAAAAN- gritaron Chizuru y Keigo al mismo tiempo y solo se ganaron una patada por parte de Tatsuki e Ichigo

Al final todos los amigos quedaron de acuerdo en entrar a verla, así que a nuestro querido pelinaranja no le quedo otra mas que entrar, y entre gruñidos y bufidos termino sentándose al lado de Chad, sabia que su amigo tampoco estaba del todo emocionado en ver al conejo. Orihime estaba a punto de sentarse al lado derecho del shinigami sustituto pero cuando al fin se dispuso a encaminarse hacia Ichigo, una pelinegra con todo su combo de chappy se le adelanto y se sentó al lado del pelinaranja.

-descuida Orihime ya tendrás tu oportunidad- le sonrió Tatsuki con dulzura sentándose a su lado, lentamente las luces bajaron y comenzó la función.

------------------------3 HORAS CON 33 MINUTOS DESPUES

Las puertas al fin se abrieron dejando salir una manada de gente de las salas de cine, muchos niños gritaban contentos el himno de chappy.

-chappy chappy, el salvara la navidad, chappy chappy siempre nos va a ayudar, chappy chappy, su corazon de oro es, chappy chappy, te quiere a ti y a mi también-

Los amigos habían salido masomenos satisfechos de la película, hasta los mas reacios habían disfrutado un poco de la trama, con clara excepción de cierto shinigami sustituto que no entendía como la supuesta diosa de la muerte de elite, se entretenía con esas niñadas, la había observado durante toda la proyección, se le quedo grabado en la mente los gestos, que la pelinegra tenia cuándo el conejo hacia o decía algo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle de las reacciones de la shinigami quedaron en su mente, notaba cuando se tensaba, cuando se relajaba, y por un momento, cuando el intento de conejo le dijo a todos los niños del mundo que se tomaran de las manos para ayudarle ella había tomado su mano con fuerza, esto saco de onda al chico, pero ahora que venían caminado, observaba su mano con detenimiento, recodaba el suave tacto de la mano de la pelinegra, se preguntaba si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-la mejor película de todas- gritaba emocionada con su peluche de chappy de recuerdo –ya quiero que hagan la segunda parte- Rukia estaba de lo mas contenta parecía chiquilla en dulcería, se acerco a Ichigo brincando como chappy, lo que comenzó a irritar al shinigami sustituto.

-ne ichigo, ne? Ne? NE? NEEEEEE?-seguían los brincoteos, todos menos la ojivioleta parecían darse cuenta de la vena en la sien del chico, hasta que ya no pudo mas, le arrebato el peluche a la shinigami

-ya basta Rukia ya me desesperaste y tu conejo deforme también-tenia al peluche levantado de tal manera que le era imposible a la pelinegra alcanzarlo. Todos miraban con sorpresa la actitud del pelinaranja, era la primera vez que se portaba así con Rukia, tal ves si se habia fastidiado con tanto conejo blanco deforme, quien sabe, pero por lo pronto, Rukia trataba inútilmente de recuperar a su chappy.

-oiii ichigo dale su conejo- comenzo Tatsuki mirando al ojimiel que nada mas estaba erguido con el brazo levantado

-si kurosaki kun devuélveselo- comento Inoue, viendo la desesperación en la cara de su amiga

-YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS, NO TIENEN IDEA DE CÓMO ME DESESPERA ESTA ENANA Y SUS CONEJOS DEFORMES, QUIEREN SABER QUE PIENSO DE ESOS DEMONIOS BLANCOS AFORMES?- ichigo no se daba cuenta que estaba apretando con demasiad fuerza al peluche hasta que un sonido de explosión llamo la atención a todos los chicos, lentamente trozos de algodón blanco caían del brazo de ichigo, rukia alcanzo a tomar parte de lo que fue una de las orejas del conejo.

Hubo un gran silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, sabían que en cualquier momento la shinigami estallaría y mandaría a Ichigo hasta la semana pasada, estaban esperando el golpe, es mas, el chico ya se había hecho a la idea cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, la shinigami pelinegra simplemente se había retirado en silencio

-ICHIGO ERES UN BRUTO BRUTO- keigo estaba mas que molesto con su amigo, por haber lastimado los sentimientos de la linda kuchiki san, el resto de sus amigos lo veía con desaprobación, y el aludido simplemente se encamino a la salida, tenia que alcanzar a Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo kurosaki llego a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba listo para golpear a su padre, pero el viejo no se dejo caer en ningún lado, miraba a todos lados y alcanzo a ver una nota en el póster de su madre, se acerco a leerla

"querido hijo, mi linda tercera hija llego muy perturbada, si me llego a enterar que le has hecho algo, no te la vas a acabar así que mas te vale que seas un caballero con ella y te disculpes"

Ichigo miraba extrañado la nota, se le hacia de lo mas raro que su padre le dejara recados serios, le dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que había mas.

"pd. Deje unos condones en el segundo cajón de tu cuarto, no seas urgido y ponte uno, que no quiero ser abuelo antes de la boda"

-,AAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO VIEJOOOOO- ichigo destrozo la nota y comenzó a masticarla con rabia, hasta que se deshizo dentro de la boca del shinigami, escupió con ira y se encamino a su cuarto. Entro y se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, la enana debía estar en el techo de la casa, probablemente dibujando conejos con las estrellas

-neee pyon- ichigo paro las orejas, rukia estaba hablando con alguien, parecía que era su alma modificada porque se oía pyon pyon en las conversaciones

-pero todos aman a Rukia sama pyon- ichigo escuchaba atento a los comentarios del alma modificada –Byakuya ni sana ama a Rukia sama pyon y tambien Ukitake taicho pyon y también Renji, keigo, shota, ishida, lee, y tambien ese lindo chico de intercambio, el ingles pyonn-

En la habitación Ichigo estaba raro, desde que escuchó el nombre de Renji, de la boca de pyon, la sangre le comenzó a hervir, y quienes eran todos eso chicos que había mencionado esa alma modificada? Rukia nunca convivía con nadie fuera del grupo de amigos, o si???

-sabes pyon?- Ichigo contuvo sus ganas de ir a matar a todos los chicos que el alma modificada había mencionado y volvió a prestar atención

-el día de hoy, vimos una película en el cine, era de chappy- el alma modificada prestaba atención como si su vida dependiera de ello, y un shinigami pelinaranja fisgón también.

-en la película, un ser malvado se roba a santa claus y quiere con ello, lograr que la navidad no se lleve a cabo, pero chappy, que es el mejor amigo de santa va a salvarlo, y no le importaba lo que le dijeran los demás, a chappy solo le interesaba salvar a su amigo, luego logra vencer al malvado y corre hasta llegar con santa, que estaba encerrado en una gran torre blanca de la tristeza, regresan al taller de santa y después de revisar la lista de buenos y malos, corren a repartir regalos y la navidad se salva gracias a chappy, que fue valiente y nunca se rindió-

Ichigo prestaba atención a las palabras e la pelinegra, ahora entendía porque Rukia habia tenido todas esas reacciones durante la película –en verdad soy una tonta- pyon e ichigo volvieron a prestar atención –en verdad no me debería gustar chappy pero no puedo evitarlo- la shinigami bajo la mirada apenada, y su alma modificada se acerco abrazarla.

-Rukia sama tiene todo el derecho del mundo de querer a chappy, chappy es lindo, además…..Rukia sama no tuvo la dicha de disfrutar la infancia-

Las palabras de pyon cayeron como balde de agua fría en ichigo, quien se dejo caer al suelo, era cierto, rukia vivió durante su niñez en uno de los distritos mas peligrosos del Rukongai, robando para vivir, además, no le constaba pero pareció escuchar en una ocasión que rukia había muerto de bebe, tal vez por eso era una curiosa irremediable.

El shinigami pelinaranja miro su mano derecha, aun le hacia cosquillas el tacto que había tenido con la pelinegra en el cine, _-tenemos que salvar la navidad, necesitamos toda la magia del mundo, vamos amiguitos sujétense de las manos y griten que lo desean- _Ichigo recordó las palabras del conejo antes de que la enana lo tomara fuertemente con sus pequeñas manos, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se puso de pie nuevamente y salio de la habitación, tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

El descanso navideño pasaba lentamente, los amigos se reunían para disfrutar de los días, todo parecía normal en karakura e incluso a todos estaban sorprendidos que Ichigo siguiera vivo después del "accidente" en el cinema.

Estaban reunidos en casa de orihime comiendo, jugando videojuegos y charlando, Chizuru y Keigo tenían moretones por toda la cara, producto de la ira de Tatsuki al defender a su pelimarrron amiga, de ahí en fuera todo parecía normal.

-HOLAAA TODOS YA LLEGAMOOOSSSS TENEMOS SAKEEEEE- grito entrando Matsumoto a la cabeza del grupo de shinigamis, quienes se unían a la celebración, todos miraron con euforia la llegada de los chicos, sobre todo por el alcohol, algunos inmediatamente se pusieron a tomar dejando lo que hacían, todo normal, de no ser por la clara ausencia de cierta pelinegra de baja estatura y mal carácter, quien no había llegado con el grupo, cosa que inmediatamente llamo la atención del sustituto.

-OIIII MATSUMOTO, IKKAKU, YUMICHICA, TOSHIROU DONDE ESTA RUKIA?-

-capitán hitsugaya- le respondió el capitán con mal carácter

-si, si, lo que sea…. Donde esta Rukia?- volvió a preguntar con la paciencia al limite

-neee? Kia chan?- respondió una semi borracha teniente –kia chan no va a venir dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer? Hip-

-Importante, que puede ser mas importante que estar aquí?- Ichigo estaba confundido, hace días Rukia no hablaba de otra cosa que esta fiesta, justo ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer

-hip no lo tse isthigop pppeloooo hip taba buyyy ahhhhhh si wiiiiii se due con Denji no sheee adoooonde hip- y ahí quedo la teniente, se dejo caer sobre el sofá completamente dormida ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su capitán.

Ichigo escuchaba a toushiro decir un montón de cosas, pero solo escuchaba, bla bla bla. Las palabras de la teniente le habían sorprendido y ahora una rabia lo estaba llenando, con Renji??? QUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE ESTAR HACIENDO RUKIA MUY IMPORTANTE Y CON RENJI?. Ichigo salio de la casa de Inoue sin decir nada, no tenia tiempo de despedirse tenia que buscar a la enana.

-kurosaki kun-

* * *

-3 horas, llevo 3 horas y ni rastro de la enana AGGHHHHH RUKIA DONDE ESTAS METIDA???- el shinigami pelinaranja estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-estas segura de esto Rubia?-

-si Renji, esto es importante-

-pero jamás pensé que querrías hacer algo así-

Ichigo se escondió detrás de un árbol donde podía observar toda la escena de primera mano

-yo tampoco, pero no puedo retrasarlo mas, tengo que hacerlo, así que me vas a ayudar o no?-

-ora oraaa tranquila, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado-

-mentiroso-

-porque lo dices?-

-porque querías que me ejecutaran-

- EHHHHH ESO NO ES CIERTO YO SOLO SEGUIA ÓRDENES-

-ahhhhhh!!! Claro un teniente siempre debe seguir las ordenes, lo admiro señor teniente, es usted increíble señor teniente, sus cejas son las mas raras que he visto señor teniente-

-BUENO BUENO YA ENTENDI, AHORA SE LINDA O NO HARE NADA-

Ichigo estaba a punto de liberar su Hollow interno sobre Renj, cuando muchas voces de niños, se escucharon, y alcanzo a ver como llegaban hasta donde estaban Rukia y Renji.

* * *

Rukia llego agotadísima a la casa Kurosaki después de su pequeña misión navideña con Renji, no había ni un alma en casa, sonrió para si misma, realmente se sentía muy bien con lo que había hecho, pero estaba realmente cansada y solo quería acostarse. Llego a la habitación de ichigo y deslizo la puerta del armario cuando la luz del foco se encendió.

-al fin llegas enana- Ichigo Kurosaki estaba sentado sobre su cama con cara de reproche

-oii ichigo, hola, pues si, este….bueno…. yo…- no quería decirle lo que había hecho sabia que no era nada malo, pero no sentía ganas de compartirlo con el pelinaranja. –No te importa dmmmm- se dio la vuelta para no verlo mas, estaba apunto de subirse al armario cuando la mano del sustituto se puso sobre la de ella.

-no tenias que hacerlo…. Yo se cuanto te gusta el conejo ese- dijo Ichigo mirando la cabeza azabache de la chica.

-pero nos viste?- la chica se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo,

- se supone que estabas en casa de Inoue, en la fiesta- la shinigami lo miraba con sorpresa y confusión

-que? Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de que no estabas?- Ichigo tenia ganas de reírse nada mas de ver la expresión de la enana, no pudo evitarlo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica

-eres una enana tonta, yo siempre estoy vigilándote, y lo que hiciste fue algo muy inusual y desinteresado, y por eso te daré tu regalo antes- El chico se acerco hasta su cama y saco una linda caja envuelta en papel rojo brillante con una cinta dorada – ten-

Rukia tomo la caja de las manos de su compañero y lo abrió lentamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, en la caja, estaba una chaqueta blanca con capucha y en la capucha estaban cosidas las orejas de chappy, también había un libro sobre la navidad al rededor del mundo, pero lo que mas le gusto a rukia era el peluche de chappy que Ichigo había roto hace días, durante la visita al cinema, estaba torpemente cosido y en una de las orejas aun se veía algo del relleno, evidencia de que Ishida no le había ayudado.

La shinigami no pudo evitar abrazar al peluche con mucho cariño

El shinigami no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz

-Feliz navidad Rukia, ahora podrás comenzar tu colección de conejos deformes de nuevo- le dijo ichigo viéndola a los ojos

-feliz navidad Ichigo-

FIN***

Órale que tal???

Como estuvo???

Es mi primer one shot….. Y me acabo de dar cuenta que se me hace mas difícil hacer un one shot que una historia normal XD

Lol

Y no es sádica ni nada a YAAAAIII


End file.
